


Won't get scared (that's the old me)

by justwritethatdown



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe AU, Dating AU, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwritethatdown/pseuds/justwritethatdown
Summary: Set a couple of years after Pitch Perfect 3.Everyone loves a good slowburn, but I'm too impatient for that so let's start when these two idiots (mostly Beca) stop denying their feelings for each other and finally start dating, shall we?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Cornelia Street

**Author's Note:**

> The uploading of the chapters won't always follow a chronological order, the first chapter I wrote was "Jealous" and then I started expanding this au both backwards and forward

Being back felt weird. Right after signing with Roc Nation, Beca had to move to LA and her life was completely turned upside down from there; days and nights spent in the recording studio, private cars with darkened windows and unknown drivers who always knew where to go without having to interact, as if the car was driving itself, big parties and paparazzi following her everywhere. Right now, she was finishing her first tour in the United States, that lasted almost a year. It exceeded all the expectations, selling out in a few hours almost all the dates and spurring the label to insert additional concerts in the bigger cities – most of which sold out as well.

The grand finale of her tour was at the Madison Square Garden, which meant she was finally back in New York, the last place she was able to call home; not only because she spent more time around America – opening the concerts of big artists and making a name for herself before starting her own tour – than in her actual LA apartment, but because she had a constant feeling of transience, of never really belonging.

That’s why she decided to rent an apartment and settle down for a while – _Rent_ because even if the label agreed on her ‘vacation’ on the condition that she kept writing music, they expounded her that the life she embarked on wasn’t a sedentary one – that and Chloe. Beca had missed Chloe like crazy and was set on finally facing her feeling towards the redhead. As soon as she got back, Chloe was all she could think about. It was like the city screamed her name; every corner, every street, every café and store were full of memories of when the two girls used to live together – with Amy – and share a bed, alongside with their whole lives. She couldn’t wait to see Chloe again and go back into their domestic routine, she wasn’t a fool, she knew things would have been different this time, but she knew Chloe missed Beca as much as she missed her.

Beca had texted the group chat as soon as they set the date, offering them VIP passes and – to whoever needed them – plane tickets to go see her in New York City. All the girls gladly accepted, happy to use it as an excuse for another Bellas reunion other than to support their friend.

After the concert Amy dragged them all to get drinks at The Brooklyner, as a tribute to the trio’s former shared apartment in Brooklyn – only that the bar was in the West Village and the drinks were way fancier than the ones they were used to take back then – so Beca didn’t have the chance to do anything more than saying hi to Chloe, just like she did with the rest of the girls when they all went backstage to quickly hug and prize her for the amazing concert.

Chloe could tell that something had shifted inside of Beca; the redhead saw Beca staring at her with purpose many times between the drinks and, to her surprise, the brunette never once shied away from the eye contact, sometimes she’d even offered a smug smirk to her after being caught, rising her glass towards the redhead or sipping from it while arching an eyebrow.

Chloe licked her lips before finally approaching Beca, who was leaning against the counter of the bar, drink in her hand. This was the first time they were in the same place after a long while and even if they’d managed to keep their friendship strong as ever even from afar, her body felt weird being close to Beca again, like if there was this static energy ready to burst out as soon as she’d dared to touch her. At the same time, she felt a pull, an irresistible uncontrollable pull towards the brunette, which only intensified with every not-so-subtle look that Beca threw her way during the night. So, she slowly shirked the conversation she was having with Jessica and Flo to enter Beca’s personal’s space, like she was so used to do, and see those deep blue eyes look at her up close.

Beca put her glass down on the counter and slightly turned her body towards the redhead, welcoming her presence.

“So, _The_ Beca Mitchel” Chloe greeted her “looks like you’re a big deal now, huh” she joked, but there was a softness in her eyes she had no intention to hide – Beca _was_ a big deal after all, and she was so proud of her – a softness she could see mirrored in the way Beca was looking back at her “so I’ve heard” snorted the singer casually resting her hand on Chloe’s arm that was resting on the wooden surface.

“I like this new you" offered Chloe with a sincere smile “I’m still me, Chlo" she assured her, gently taking a lock of auburn hair between her fingers and slowly running them down the perfect curls “I know” quickly replied Chloe taking the smallest step forward, the two girls were mere inches apart now, “but you’re... y' know, more confident” she added swallowing hard, the air between them was tick and for a moment she forgot they were surrounded by all of their friends. Beca gave her the hint of a nod, as to say that she knew what she meant, and bit her lip before talking again, “it’s good to see you, I’ve been missing you" there was something in that simple statement, or maybe it was the intensity of her gaze, that made Chloe’s heart miss a beat “I missed you too" she said back with the brightest smile she could manage in her I-can't-really-breathe-right-now state.

Suddenly a very drunk Fat Amy ungracefully passed by them on her way to ask for another round of shots and shoved Chloe right into Beca without even noticing. The brunette’s right arm instantly wrapped around Chloe’s waist to catch her, while she used the other one to grip at the counter and keep them from falling to the ground. Chloe took her time before looking up at Beca – an unusual angle for them, given their height difference – Beca’s arm felt so comfortable around her and her face fit perfectly on the gap of Beca’s neck, plus the alcohol was starting to buzz in her brain and it felt nice to just rest her head somewhere for a moment, with the familiar scent of her best friend surrounding her and making her feel finally at home.

When she did look up, she realized Beca was already looking at her trying to bite back an amused smirk, “you okay?” she asked but Chloe could only focus on how fast her heart was beating and on the fact that she was definitely, uncharacteristically, blushing. “I...” she was sure Beca could feel the frantic rhythm of her heart against her chest and when the brunette let the smirk show on her face Chloe feared for a moment that she would have taken advantage of her sudden awkwardness and made fun of her, but Beca didn’t “let’s get out of here" she suggested instead, it was a statement but Chloe could see the question in her eyes and slowly nodded.

While Beca threw down the remaining of her drink, Chloe’s eyes quickly roamed through the room to find Aubrey – the only one she believed being sober enough to understand anything at all – to tell her they were leaving, but then Beca's fingers intertwined with hers and she was pulling her out of the bar and the rest of the world disappeared from her mind.

As soon as they got out of the door Beca turned around, letting their bodies collide again and smiled softly at Chloe’s surprised look, she lightly brushed her thumb over the other girl’s hand that was still in hers and gained a content smile from the redhead. Beca wasn’t entirely sure what had gotten into her and whether she was taking this new confidence from the alcohol, or if she’d simply grown up over the last year, but she felt like it was suddenly slipping from her fingertips and she started to panic, letting out a choked gulp.

“Becs...” Chloe breathed out lightly brushing her free hand over Beca’s cheek. Beca was trembling and her stomach was tightening in a knot so tight that for a moment she worried it could kill her. She took in a shaky breath; Chloe’s eyes were frantically searching for something on Beca’s face and her lips looked so soft and tempting and everything Beca had ever needed. Something snapped inside of Chloe and suddenly she started leaning in, slowly, carefully. Beca thought she was going to black out _“this is going to be okay”_ she told herself before meeting halfway the lips she’d spent years craving.

The kiss was gentle and rather chaste, Chloe’s hand moved to interlock into brown hair beneath Beca’s ear and lightly curled, sending shivers down her spine. Beca’s lips parted just enough to capture Chloe’s lower lip between them and they stood like that, just pressing their lips together and letting that new feeling linger. When Beca broke the kiss neither of them moved away letting their lips occasionally brush together while they breathed the same air. Chloe didn’t open her eyes, she once again forgot her surroundings, with Beca’s arm around her keeping their bodies pressed tightly together. There were so many things Chloe wanted to say _“I love you” “I’ve waited so long for this” “take me home...”_ the cold air hitting her for the first time since they left the bar brought her back to reality and she opened her eyes to see Beca smiling brightly at her, with her ragged breath pushing steam through the air “I should have done that way sooner" she said licking her lips and Chloe squinted her eyes “I’m pretty sure I am the one who kissed you...” she giggled “no way, I was the one who-" the rest of whatever Beca was saying vanished when Chloe tugged her in and kissed her again, more purposefully, pushing her tongue through the brunette parted lips.

As soon as their tongues brushed together Beca was gone. She moved on autopilot, watching the scene from afar, almost like an aerial shot. She saw herself dragging Chloe into the private car waiting for her, the redhead pulled the door closed and the driver took off without asking for directions. Beca connected their mouths once more and within seconds Chloe moved to straddle her, glad for the black glass separating them from whoever was driving.

Things were getting heated up pretty quickly, with Beca’s mouth attached to Chloe’s outstretched throat and her talented hands sliding at a painful slow pace up her bare thighs, Chloe grunted and grabbed Beca’s left wrist trying to speed up its journey to the hem of her dress “touch me" she breathlessly begged, bending her head to look at Beca and making the brunette look up at her. “I am touching you" chuckled Beca “you know want I mean" she whined and Beca smiled at her, stretching her neck up and humming when Chloe kissed her again. When Beca’s left hand started to move more quickly and disappeared under her dress, Chloe brought her fingers up to lightly brush over Beca’s throat and focused on kissing her deeply, while Beca’s hand gently squeezed her ass.

Chloe tasted like pineapple and coconut from the three – maybe four, Beca wasn’t sure – Piña Coladas she had during the night and the brunette would have chuckled about it if she hadn’t felt so drunk, but not from the drinks. She was drunk on Chloe, on the fact that she was finally allowed – begged even – to touch her as she’d always wanted to. She was drunk on the feeling of Chloe’s weight pressing down on her and the filthy things she was doing with her tongue into Beca’s mouth. “Where are we going?” breathed Chloe against her lips, “I’ve rent a place nearby" she said casually, pulling Chloe back in to continue kissing her. She needed Chloe’s mouth on hers way more than she needed air.

She knew that they had crossed a line, one they’ve been dancing on for the best part of six years and there was no going back now and she really hoped they were gonna make it intact to the other side, because if there was one thing Beca Mitchell was sure in her life, was that she could never lose Chloe, but she couldn’t think about that now. Now that she was finally holding her tightly, with their hands exploring every inch of each other’s bodies they could find and their mouths fitting so perfectly together, all Beca could think was that she was finally going home.


	3. Jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:**  
>  Super light bdsm, it's mostly just fluff honestly

**_“ I don't like the way he’s looking at you_  
** **_I'm starting to think you want him too_  
** **_Am I crazy? Have I lost ya?  
_ ** **_Even though I know you love me, can’t help it_  
** **_I'm the type to never sweat no chick_  
** **_Ain't nobody but you got me stressing this way and you know_  
** _**It's my right to be hellish  
I still get jealous ”** _

* * *

If you were to ask Chloe, she would tell you that no, she’d never felt this green cooling feeling in her stomach before; it felt like acid, corroding her guts. She shook her head exhaling from her nose, briefly closing her eyes trying to remove the imagine from her brain, but it seemed to be printed with fire on the inside of her eyelids.

Jealousy wasn’t something she expected to feel, not right after winning Nationals anyways, but seeing Becca – grumpy stay-away-from-me Beca – grab Jesse and kiss him, with that bright grin on her face, made all the enthusiasm of the win fade and she felt her heart sink. She wanted to stop them, she wanted to cry and scream at Beca that she thought there was something between them, that she stopped seeing Tom for her, but apparently it was all in her head, Chloe had no right to be jealous or make a scene about that kiss, so she just left, hoping that soon she would be over her stupid crush on Beca Mitchell.

**–**

Six years had passed and Beca was hers now. _Hers,_ Chloe was still trying to wrap her head around it. She never thought that claiming somebody as her own would have given her such a high; she’d always believed that being possessive was something that stood far away from her, as was jealousy nevertheless, but Beca was a pro at making her feel things she didn’t understand, like the time the brunette turned her into a nervous awkward mess just looking at her, the night they finally got their shit together and acted on their feelings.

That’s why she wasn’t surprised to feel the now familiar pull at the pit of her stomach when Theo leaned in, way too close for her liking, and charmingly winked at Beca, who all but _beamed_ at him. Chloe tried to take in some calming breaths, she knew that Beca loved her and normally this knowledge would be enough to blow off her stupid instincts, but it was no secret that Theo had more than a weak spot for her girlfriend, and they spent so much time together. Adding to that there was Beca’s reaction to set off all her alerts, because while they were walking to her – why was he walking with Beca anyway? – Beca looked at him like he had hung the moon and Chloe really couldn’t stand that.

She started spiralling; what if Beca liked him? Maybe she didn’t during the USO tour, but she’d always needed time to warm up to people, she didn’t even like Jesse at first – and _everybody_ likes Jesse, even Aubrey! – so maybe she liked Theo too now, maybe spending time working with him every damn day she fell for him. Chloe quickly shook her head when she noticed they were way closer to her than she had realized and cleared her throat to mask somehow her flushed cheeks.

“Hi babe” greeted her Beca with a quick peck on her lips and a bright smile that made Chloe briefly relax, but then she added “Theo just closed the deal for a world tour” turning to smile at him once more and Chloe felt her chest rise and fall with the rage of her breaths “a freaking world tour, Chloe!” Beca squealed and the redhead franticly blinked repeatedly, begging her body to show some enthusiasm, but all she could manage was a weird toothy grin and widened eyes that made Theo frown and crack some stupid joke she didn’t understand but that made Beca giggle, _“great! They have inside jokes too now.”_ Chloe thought to herself and cursed under her breath and the fact that Beca didn’t seem to notice made her even more worried.

“Okay you can go now but remember; we will have so much work to do for the tour! I’m gonna need you way more often here” Theo said laughing, before turning to Chloe with a smug mile on his stupid face “you’re gonna have to share her with me for a while” he added with a wink before fist bumping Beca and leaving. “Great” breathed out Chloe looking down, which – finally – made Beca frown and reach out to her “hey what’s up, are you okay?” she asked worried, but Chloe just shook her head and smiled at her “nothing, just hungry. Shall we?” she lied offering her hand, that Beca instantly took intertwining their fingers together and kissed Chloe’s cheek before starting to walk out of the building with her, Chloe couldn’t wait to get out of there.

The two girls were having lunch in their favourite bistro on the West Village, when Beca straighten up in her seat and exhaled noisily “Okay, what did I do?” she asked putting her fork down. Chloe looked at her arching her brows “hm?” “You’ve been acting weird, so I must have done something, just tell me what it is!” stated the brunette, she knew Chloe enough to know something was off. “you didn’t do anything Becs, I’m just in my head” dismissed her Chloe, looking back at her plate “well take me there with you then” pleaded Beca wincing at her weird request, the redhead looked up at her again biting her lip “you’re cute” she said “no, don’t do that, don’t change the subject. Talk to me please?”.

Chloe took in a deep breath, she knew her jealousy was her problem and she had no right to throw it out on Beca and she didn’t want to ruin, with her groundless worries, one of the few evening they had to themselves, one of the last ones apparently, since Beca had to work even more now that she had a world tour to prepare, but she wasn’t doing a great job at concealing it so she might as well share her feelings. “Is it because of the tour?” asked Beca and Chloe quickly shook her head “no, no it’s not that. I’m really happy for you” she said honestly, wearing a warm smile “I knew there was something!” exclaimed Beca, but her smile faded when she saw the sad look in her girlfriend’s eyes as she kept going “It’s just that… you and Theo are spending a lot of time together lately, and you will- it will be even more now, and he will obviously come with you on tour…” she was rambling and widely gesturing and didn’t notice the frown on Beca’s face until the brunette didn’t grab her hand to make her slow down “I’m not following” admitted Beca, eyes searching for an answer on the other girl’s face “he likes you a lot. And I’m starting to wonder if I should worry about you liking him back, you two seem to get along pretty well”.

Beca burst into a laugh then and it was Chloe’s turn to frown “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” rushed out the brunette raising the palms of her hands “A-are you jealous… of _THEO!?_ ” she chocked out, unable to control one last giggle. “I don’t find it funny, Beca.” Chloe spat out slightly offended “I know I shouldn’t, but I can’t stand the way he acts with you” she confessed pushing the food around in her plate, she was too embarrassed to look at Beca right now, but the girl slid her right hand beneath her left one – that was resting on the table – slender fingers sneaking to her wrist, and forced her eyes up like a magnet “Baby, you don’t have to worry about Theo, okay? Actually, you don’t have to worry about anyone at all, ‘cause I’m so in love with you that I can’t even imagine being attracted to someone else. I mean I’m gonna still find other people attractive – not turtle Theo – or interesting, but I only want you” she assured her with a sincere tone, her fingers drawing lazy circles on Chloe’s wrist.

“Do you trust me?” she asked, and Chloe couldn’t help but smile fondly at her “I do,” – she did, she trusted Beca with everything she had – “will you take me home?” suggested Chloe almost shyly, with a hint of pink on her cheeks, the fact that Beca could admit so casually that she wanted her made Chloe want to give the brunette all of herself. “We haven’t finished our meals yet” Beca pointed out amused “if you’re still hungry, you can eat something else once we get home” promised the redhead wiggling her eyebrows in a flirtatious way and the brunette swallowed hard. She saw a waitress passing by and hastily asked her for the check, making Chloe giggle and apologise in her behalf.

Entering _their_ apartment in Cornelia Street, Chloe knew it was stupid, but she still couldn’t kick the unsettling feeling she had watching Theo flirt with Beca out of her mind. She knew her girlfriend was being sincere back at the restaurant and really meant what she said and, judging by the way she was racing for the bedroom dragging her by the hand, Beca was rather eager to please her, but still, she felt like she had to prove that Beca was hers. So, as soon as they reached the bed and Beca turned to face her, she threw the brunette on their bed and crawled up to straddle her.

Beca’s hands immediately flew to her thigs running past her hips, rising up her back and settled into red curls, guiding her down “what’s gotten into you?” Beca giggled barely brushing their lips together, she wasn’t complaining obviously. Chloe placed a quick pec on her lips before sitting up straight and swiftly removing Beca’s top making her gasp “you’re mine” she clarified lowering herself into the warm skin beneath her, “I don’t share” she whispered in Beca’s ear before attaching her mouth to the brunette’s throat. The whimper that escaped Beca’s lips only served to spur her on and she not so gently bit down before sucking Beca’s skin into her mouth, making the girl gasp and squirm.

“I’m gonna mark you, so tomorrow you can tell Theo this is how we celebrated the tour news” she purred “who’s Theo?” joked the brunette, making Chloe stop to look at her. The lust in Chloe’s eyes drained all the humour from Beca, making her smirk fade “I’m yours” she confirmed with a shallow breath. The statement turned Chloe’s blood into fire, so she reached down to grab Beca’s wrists and push them over her head grounding her on the mattresses, the brunette all but moaned at that, making Chloe smirk “are you into bdsm Becs?” she asked, eyes shining with curiosity “maybe" squeaked out in an high pitched voice Beca before rocking her hips upwards seeking some friction. It was enough to thrill Chloe and make her want to dig into this undiscover field.

Beca couldn’t believe how much Chloe managed to turn her on in such a short time and she’d never thought she would be into this kind of things, but honestly, by now she stopped questioning the effects that Chloe had on her and just went where she led her. They’d never done anything like this before, but she wanted to show Chloe that she belonged to her and was more than willing to let her do whatever she pleased with her, mostly to reassure her, but also because the increasing wetness between her legs didn’t make her want to stop. “Chloe…" she grunted when the redhead didn’t let Beca grind up on her “fuck me" she breathed out “please".

Chloe felt overwhelmed. Her heart melted at the weak pleads coming from Beca and she almost broke the facade she put on to explore this new territory, but she was committed to her task, so she tightened her grip on Beca’s wrists and intimated her to stop. When Beca obliged she smiled pleased, it blew her mind that the brunette could easily free herself from her grip, but she wasn’t even trying to. It hit Chloe that she could do whatever she wanted to Beca because the girl was willing to let her, that’s how much Beca trusted her. Chloe bent down to whisper “I love you so much" in Beca’s ear, like a secret, as it was something she wasn’t supposed to say, before sitting up straight again, back in character, smirking devilishly “let’s play a game, shall we?" she said, slowly – agonizingly slowly if you ask Beca – grinding down on Beca’s lap “you’re not allowed to move your hands” she continued, letting go the brunette and trailing her index finger down her arm, over her cheek, between her breasts “or I'll stop" she threatened when her finger hooked on the hem of Beca’s jeans. Beca trembled and squeezed her eyes shut, her hands grasped the pillow tightly.

Chloe could see her jaw tense and the brunette desperately trying to control her uneven breathing. She bit her lip, enjoy the fact that she was successfully driving her girlfriend crazy, and moved away from her body. Beca instantly opened her eyes and raised her head to protest, but her hands remained still where they were; when she saw the redhead positioning between her legs and starting to take of her pants, she let her head fall back on the bed. Keeping her hands still became way harder when Chloe started to lap at her drenched folds, she missed the feeling of Chloe’s hair entangled in her fingers and she desperately wanted to guide Chloe’s head where she needed her, but at the same time, she didn’t want to break the rules and didn’t want this new game to stop, so she tightened her fingers around the pillow and arched her back, focusing on the new thrill that following Chloe’s commands gave her, mixed with the now familiar pleasure that Chloe so expertly delivered to her.

It didn’t take Beca long to gasp Chloe’s name and come holding her breath. Once the brunette’s hips stopped riding the orgasm, Chloe climbed up her body, leaving wet kisses on her rise, until she pushed her tongue past Beca’s lips intertwining their fingers together. “You’ve been a good girl, you can move now” Chloe whispered against her mouth. It made Beca giggle, but it also gave her a weird sense of pride “you weren’t so bad yourself” she praised back, biting her bottom lip at the sight of Chloe’s tongue coming out to taste again the wetness still glistering on the corner of her mouth. The unconscious action spiked fire through Beca’s veins, and the girl flipped them over with a smirk playfully recalling “I believe you promised me something to eat” and started kissing down Chloe’s cleavage, she could feel the redhead’s body immediately reacting to her mouth, but suddenly Chloe’s hand stopped her “Becs?” she rasped bringing her head up again “I’m yours too. You know that, right?” Beca smiled at her before kissing her gently “the one good thing that I’ve got”.


End file.
